


Seer

by toujours_nigel



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Seer

I have held magic in my blood and power in my palms that you cannot imagine, puppet queen who simply grace a throne and cannot rule your kingdom or your man.

I have lain with your husband my brother and given him the son you could not.

I have seen the sins that lie in his heart and in yours, who pretend to purity, to virtue, to goodness.

I have seen, I know, the man you will lie with and your husband my brother silently loves.

And I have seen, Guinevere, the woman you desire and she wears my face.


End file.
